In today's world, we are dealing with huge data volumes, popularly referred to as “Big Data”. Web applications that serve and manage millions of Internet users, such as Facebook™, Instagram™, Twitter™, banking websites, or even online retail shops, such as Amazon.com™ or eBay™ are faced with the challenge of ingesting high volumes of data as fast as possible so that the end users can be provided with a real-time experience.
Another major contributor to Big Data is a concept and paradigm called “Internet of Things” (IoT). IoT is about a pervasive presence in the environment of a variety of things/objects that through wireless and wired connections are able to interact with each other and cooperate with other things/objects to create new applications/services. These applications/services are in areas likes smart cities (regions), smart car and mobility, smart home and assisted living, smart industries, public safety, energy and environmental protection, agriculture and tourism.
Global data centers host thousands of enterprise companies, offering performance and security that enable organizations to serve and manage millions of Internet users of the IoT.
Currently, there is a need to collect and visualize features or aspects of disparate internet-connected devices in a hierarchical ecosystem. Global data centers that process the big data of an IoT ecosystem need to be monitored for reliability by their site reliability engineers. It has become imperative to increase the ability to customize the views needed by different groups of users for monitoring operational status of computing devices and systems.
Therefore, an opportunity arises to provide a platform for simplifying and customizing monitoring of a set of resources, such as those in use for executing big data computing and analytics tasks. Efficient monitoring of global data centers, increased system reliability and uptime percentages, and improved user experience may result.